


Multiverse

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multiverse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: "So okay, let’s presume the multiverse is real."





	Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P6 bis P12  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Sommerchallenge: Romantik/Intimität: In jedem Universum - für mich  
> Charaktere: Thiel und Boerne  
> Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack-ish, Fantasy-ish, Fluff-ish, Slash  
> Handlung: "So okay, let’s presume the multiverse is real."  
> Länge: 2307 Wörter (Zitat nicht mitgezählt)  
> Zeit: 120 Minuten  
> A/N: Für meinen Freund, der das hier nur lesen wird, wenn ich es ihm zuschicke. Was aber kein Problem ist, die Geschichte ist trotzdem für ihn. Fünfter Juli - Du weißt warum. <3  
> A/N 2: Ich hab noch nie so viele Wörter in so wenig Zeit getippt... aber das lief einfach. Ich könnte daran ewig weiterschreiben.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"There’s this philosopher from the 1890s named William James, and he coined this theory about “the multiverse” which suggests that a hypothetical set of multiple universes comprises everything that can possibly exist simultaneously._  
>  _Are you following? The entirety of space, time, matter and energy is all happening at once in different timelines: It’s the idea of parallel universes. Right? So okay, let’s presume the multiverse is real._  
>  _Well then, maybe somewhere in those infinite universes is one, or several, where I deserve you."_  
>  -Gaby Dunn [[source](http://thoughtcatalog.com/gaby-dunn/2012/05/maybe-in-another-universe-i-deserve-you/)]

 

**1.**

 

Das erste Universum, in dem sie sich befinden, ist gar nicht so abwegig. Sie sind nicht befreundet, kennen sich auch nicht, aber als Thiel an einem Abend von seinen Kollegen in eine Hamburger Kneipe geschleift wird, ist Boerne auch da und steht hinter dem Tresen, alleine. Ein Nebenjob, um sich das Studium zu finanzieren. Freiwillig hätte er das niemals gemacht, aber der Besitzer der Kneipe ist über weit entfernte Umwege mit ihm verwandt und seit ihm seine Familie ihre Unterstützung verweigert, ist er nun mal auf Geld angewiesen.

Thiel beachtet ihn nicht, sieht ihn gar nicht. Er hat sich vorhin nicht schnell genug aus der Affäre ziehen können und so sitzt er jetzt hier, auf dem alten, durchgesessenen Ledersofa in der Ecke ganz außen, macht sich klein und trinkt sein Bier.

 

Es dauert gar nicht lange, bis der Abend fröhlicher wird, beinahe schon albern. Und dann ist Jens auch schon dabei, ein Lied an der Karaoke-Maschine zum Besten zu geben, bevor Thiel auch nur die Möglichkeit hat, sich höflich zu verabschieden. Das ist das erste Mal an diesem Abend, dass er einen Blick mit dem Barkeeper wechselt und sich auf seltsame Art und Weise verbunden fühlt. Sie wollen beide nicht hier sein und sie können beide nicht weg.

 

Der Gruppenzwang sorgt dafür, dass Arne als nächstes ran muss. Arne hat keine gute Stimme, er trifft nur jeden zweiten Ton und als das Lied vorbei ist, bekommt er nur Höflichkeitsapplaus, keinen Jubel, aber das scheint ihn nicht zu stören. Und so geht es weiter, jeder ist mal dran. Sie sind eine große Gruppe und es dauert entsprechend lange, bis sie durch sind. Einige Leute haben schöne Stimmen, teilweise auch so schöne, dass Thiel wirklich überrascht war, aber der Großteil singt höchstens im Mittelmaß.

 

„Und jetzt du!“ Arne schlägt ihm unsanft auf die Schulter.

Thiel versucht noch, sich zu weigern, die Kneipe zu verlassen – denn ehrlich, das macht er einfach nicht, wirklich nicht, obwohl er seine Singstimme eigentlich ganz gut findet – aber dann findet er sich doch auf der Bühne wieder und die ersten Takte eines Liedes laufen.

 

Er quält sich mehr schlecht als recht durch den Text, demonstriert deutlich, dass er eigentlich nicht hier sein will, und viel muss er auch gar nicht dafür tun, dass es nicht gut klingt. Das Lied ist ein wenig zu hoch für ihn und seine Stimme klingt irgendwie unpassend dazu. Auch für ihn gibt es nur einen höflichen, kurzen Applaus, keinen überzeugten.

 

Bevor er allerdings die Bühne wieder verlassen kann, steht der Barkeeper vor ihm. „Das Lied war zu hoch für dich“, sagt er, und „Hier, das hier müsste besser sein“, und dann erklingen die ersten Töne eines Duetts.

 

„Das ist ein Duett“, sagt er unnötigerweise.

 

Der Barkeeper lächelt ihn an. „Ich singe mit dir, wenn du magst“, sagt er. „Von deiner Gruppe ist doch niemand mehr dazu fähig.“

Thiel gibt ihm recht. Es wäre höchst verwunderlich, wenn die lustige Runde überhaupt mitbekäme, was hier gerade passiert.

 

Diesmal strengt Thiel sich an mit dem Singen. Das ist er dem anderen Mann schuldig, findet er, und der hat eine wirklich schöne Stimme. Und sogar er selbst muss zugeben, dass sie wirklich gut zusammen klingen.

Diesmal gibt es Applaus. Richtigen.

 

„Boerne“, sagt der Barkeeper. „Noch ein Bier?“

„Thiel“, sagt Thiel. „Gerne“, und dann geht er zurück an seinen Tisch.

 

Und selbst wenn er sich noch später am Abend in dem kleinen Lagerraum nebenan wiederfindet, Boerne an die Wand pressend und küssend, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr – man kann es ihm nicht verdenken.

 

 

 

**2.**

 

In diesem Universum sind sie Gegenspieler. Thiel ist der Superheld, auf den die Stadt schon lange gewartet hat, und Boerne ist ein verrückter Wissenschaftler. So ganz gegenteilig sind ihre Ansichten gar nicht, beide wollen das Verbrechen bekämpfen, aber Thiel arbeitet eng mit der Polizei zusammen und Boerne bedient sich stets sehr unorthodoxer Vorgehensweisen, die selber kriminell sind.

 

Wie in jedem guten Superheldenuniversum geht auch diese Geschichte so aus, dass der Antagonist im Gefängnis landet und der Held selbst für die Rettung der Stadt gefeiert wird.

 

Trotzdem wird Boernes Verhaftung in den Medien groß diskutiert. Immerhin war auch Boerne eine Art Rächer, jemand, der gegen das Böse gekämpft hat, wenn auch mit den falschen Mitteln. Thiel wird gelobt, das ist klar, hat er doch verhindert, dass die halbe Stadt ausgeräuchert wird – aber Kritiker finden auch, dass man mit Boerne hätte zusammenarbeiten können, dass eine Einigung möglich gewesen wäre.

 

Thiel glaubt das nicht. Er hasst Boerne, aber mehr weil es von ihm erwartet wird, nicht weil er wirklich so empfindet. Und es hat eine ganz schöne Genugtuung mit sich gebracht, den Schurken endlich hinter Gitter gesteckt zu haben. Das berichten jedenfalls die Zeitungen.

Wenn er abends alleine im Bett liegt, sieht er das anders. Dann überlegt er, was wäre, wenn Boerne wirklich nur missverstanden wäre. Wenn man sich wirklich mit ihm hätte zusammentun können.

 

Boerne sitzt unterdessen in seiner Einzelzelle und wartet. Er hat niemanden, der ihn besucht, niemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert. Und er weiß zwar, was er laut dem Gericht falsch gemacht hat, aber seine Intention war doch gut. Aber an seiner Strafe lässt sich nichts rütteln.

 

Es dauert Monate, bis wieder etwas Interessantes passiert. Thiel besucht das Gefängnis. Er kann die Wachen unbehelligt passieren, schließlich kennt man ihn und sein Werk. Und dann läuft er schnurstracks auf Boernes Zelle zu.  


„Hier.“ Er reicht Boerne ein halbes Stück Kuchen durch das Gitter. „War noch übrig und ich dachte...“

 

Boerne setzt sich auf den Boden und schlingt das Gebäck herunter. Er hat in den letzten Wochen beinahe jeden Tag den gleichen Fraß bekommen, da ist das hier eine willkommene Abwechslung.

 

Thiel setzt sich ihm gegenüber. Er wartet seelenruhig, bis Boerne aufgegessen hat, dann beginnt er, von einem Fall zu erzählen. Es ist ein unspektakulärer Fall, nichts, was einen vom Hocker haut, aber Boerne hängt gebannt an seinen Lippen. Es ist Jahre, ach was, Jahrzehnte her, dass sich das letzte Mal jemand so selbstverständlich mit ihm beschäftigt hat, und er wird fast ein wenig traurig, als Thiel nach über zwei Stunden wieder aufsteht.

 

Boerne will sich bedanken, will irgendwas sagen, aber er weiß nicht was und dann stehen sich die beiden Männer etwas unbeholfen gegenüber.

Dann sagt Thiel „Ich hab‘ erst nächste Woche wieder Zeit“ und Boerne spürt, wie sein Mund ein Lächeln formt.

Seltsam. Das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr.

 

Er nickt. Nächste Woche. Das ist gar nicht so lang hin. Und vielleicht schafft er es bis dahin, sich selber eine interessante Geschichte auszudenken.

 

 

 

**3.**

 

Das dritte Universum ist beliebt. Thiel und Boerne sind Schüler, machen beide ihr Abitur. Thiel ist 19, Boerne gerade noch 17, und Thiel ist zu Beginn des Schuljahres erst in die Stadt gezogen und dementsprechend neu in der Klasse. Er kennt nicht viele seiner Klassenkameraden, aber er gibt sich auch nicht gerade viel Mühe, die anderen Schüler kennen zu lernen. Umso erstaunlicher ist es, als er auf eine Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen wird. Wobei – Martin feiert, wird 18, und neben Martin war in den meisten Fächern der einzige freie Platz. Mit Martin kommt er aus, nicht unfassbar gut, aber man arrangiert sich.

 

Er bereut seine Zusage spätestens in dem Moment, in dem ihm ein stockbesoffener Mitschüler (den er vorher noch nie gesehen hat) vor die Füße kotzt. Die nächsten Minuten verbringt er damit, im Garten einen Ort zu finden, an dem die Musik erträglich laut und der nicht zu überfüllt ist.

Hinter einer Hecke sitzt Boerne. Thiel setzt sich zu ihm.

 

„Hallo“, sagt Boerne. Thiel brummt etwas, das mit etwas Fantasie ebenfalls „Hallo“ heißen könnte.

 

„Auch keine Lust auf die Menschen?“, redet Boerne weiter. „Ich auch nicht. Zu viel, zu laut.“

 

Thiel nickt. „Warum bist du dann hier?“, fragt er.

 

„Ich bin Schulsprecher.“ Boerne zuckt mit den Schultern. „Und offenbar ist es nicht nur ein Privileg, den Schulsprecher auf seiner Feier zu haben, sondern auch wichtig für das Ansehen des Schulsprechers.“

 

Thiel nickt erneut. Das klingt logisch.

„Und bei sowas machst du mit?“

 

„Ich muss.“ Boerne sieht plötzlich gar nicht mehr so fröhlich aus. „Musste ich schon immer. Ich muss Schulsprecher bleiben, das hat mein Vater gesagt. Und wenn ich sowas dafür tun muss...“

Er seufzt.

„Thiel, oder?“, fragt er. „Frank?“

 

„Ja.“ Thiel blinzelt ihn an. „Und du?“

 

„Boerne.“ Boerne streckt ihm die Hand hin. „Karl-Friedrich Boerne.“

 

„Kalle?“

 

„Um Himmels Willen, bloß nicht.“

 

„Wie denn dann?“

 

Boerne lächelt vorsichtig. „KF ist gut.“

 

„KF.“ Thiel guckt ungläubig, aber Boerne scheint es ernst zu sein, also versucht er, sich das zu merken. Wenns ihn glücklich macht.

 

Sie verbringen die Feier zusammen und lenken sich gegenseitig davon ab, dass sie beide eigentlich gar nicht hier sein wollen, und auch in den Wochen danach wachsen sie immer weiter zusammen. Die beiden Außenseiter, die sich trotz mehr als deutlicher Unterschiede gefunden haben.

 

Nach dem Abitur erklärt Boerne ihm unter Tränen, dass er mehr für ihn empfindet als nur Freundschaft, und Thiel ist mit der Situation so überfordert, dass der Kontakt gänzlich einschläft. Es dauert Jahre, bis er sich eingestehen kann, dass er für Boerne auch mehr übrig hat, weitaus mehr.

Thiel zieht nach Hamburg und was aus Boerne wird, das erfährt er erst Jahrzehnte später, als ihn die Polizei nach Münster versetzt, damit er näher an seinem Vater wohnen kann. Boerne ist Rechtsmediziner und sein Vermieter und erwähnt ihre Vergangenheit mit keinem Wort.

Thiel überlegt ab und an mal, ob er den anderen Mann nicht doch darauf ansprechen soll, aber dann entscheidet er sich doch dagegen. Warum auch.

 

 

 

**4.**

 

Dieses Universum ist interessant, denn Boerne ist ein Prinz, und er ist verflucht. Beinahe hundert Jahre ist es her, dass er sich an einer Spindel gestochen hat und eingeschlafen ist, ganz so, wie es prophezeit worden war. Seitdem versuchen immer wieder junge Frauen und Männer, in die Nähe des Schlosses zu kommen, denn es wird überliefert, dass nur der Kuss der wahren Liebe diesen Fluch brechen kann – aber das Schloss ist so zugewachsen mit Bäumen und Büschen und anderem Wildwuchs, dass es bisher noch niemand geschafft hat.

 

Thiel ist kein Held. Thiel ist ein einfacher Bauernsohn, der Tag für Tag auf dem Feld ackern muss, um seinen alten Vater zu versorgen, und als ihm irgendwann eine viel zu große Menge seiner Erträge gestohlen wird, beschließt er, sich beim König zu beschweren. Er wohnt sehr abgelegen, ziemlich weit weg vom Schloss, in dem der Prinz immer noch schläft, und er hat weder Pferd noch Wagen, aber er ist jung und das ist nicht die weiteste Strecke, die er jemals marschiert sein wird, also macht er sich ergeben auf den Weg. Sein Vater kann noch eine Weile von dem leben, was sie im Wohnhaus gelagert hatten, das ist kein Problem. Problematisch ist nur, dass die Erzählungen und Gerüchte über den schlafenden Prinzen und das bewachsene Schloss die Gegend, in der er lebt, nie erreicht haben – in den gesamten hundert Jahren nicht. Und so marschiert er Tag und Nacht in Richtung eines Schlosses, in dem ihm wohl niemand helfen kann.

 

Allerdings hat das auch den Vorteil, dass er nichts von den vielen Menschen weiß, die sich schon durch das Dickicht schlagen wollten und kläglich scheitern mussten. Die Geschichten, die man über diese armen Abenteurer hört, haben bereits so manchen ambitionierten Hobby-Retter wieder kehrt machen lassen.

Thiel nicht. Thiel hat ein Ziel und um dieses Ziel zu verfolgen, kämpft er sich auch durch verwunschene Wälder.

 

Der einzige, der sich darüber wundert, dass Thiel durch den Wald gekommen ist, ist der Page, der am mächtigen Eingangstor des Schlosses steht. Und noch mehr wundert er sich darüber, dass Thiel gar nichts über den Fluch weiß, und als der Page erzählt, wundert sich nun auch Thiel – darüber, wie so etwas passieren kann, ob an der Geschichte was dran ist und auch ein wenig darüber, ob der Page wohl dasselbe Heilkraut entdeckt hat, das sein Vater gerne nutzt und das den gelegentlich sehr seltsam werden lässt. Aber dann bedeutet ihm der Page, einfach mitzukommen, und Thiel folgt der Aufforderung mehr oder weniger ergeben. Und tatsächlich: Da liegt ein Mensch. Schlafend. Hundert Jahre? Wer weiß das schon.

Der Kuss der wahren Liebe, der ihn wieder erwachen lassen soll. Ob da was dran ist? Eigentlich will er das gar nicht wissen, aber irgendwie kann er den Blick nicht vom Gesicht des Prinzen abwenden. Es ist ein sehr schönes Gesicht, zwar viel zu blass, aber immerhin etwa in Thiels Alter, da geht das mit dem Kuss schon mal—

Der Page hat sich wohl zurückgezogen, Thiel kann ihn jedenfalls nicht mehr finden. Und den Ausgang findet er schon gleich gar nicht. Aber wenn jetzt doch sowieso niemand guckt, dann kann er doch wohl mal...

 

Es fühlt sich seltsam an, so kalte Lippen zu küssen, das muss er ja schon sagen. Aber noch seltsamer ist es, dass der Körper, den er küsst, mit jedem Moment wärmer wird, bis er nach nur ein paar Sekunden die Normaltemperatur erreicht hat.

Seltsam.

 

Dann öffnet der Prinz die Augen und Thiel weicht instinktiv zurück, aber es braucht gar nicht viel Zeit, bis der Prinz ihn zum Bleiben überredet hat.

 

Die Hochzeit wird nur kurz darauf gefeiert. Es ist ein prachtvolles Fest, so groß, wie Thiel es noch nie gesehen hat.

Allgemein sind sie sehr unterschiedlich, Boerne und er, um nicht zu sagen: Komplette Gegenteile voneinander. Aber Boerne hat auf den Wortlaut des Fluches – der Kuss der wahren Liebe – bestanden und so eine Hochzeit in ein Königshaus ist ja gemeinhin eher nichts, was man abschlägt.

 

Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis er Boerne richtig kennengelernt hat, aber spätestens dann wird er merken, dass der Prinz ihn so sehr in seinen Bann zieht, dass er da nicht mal mehr rauskäme, wenn er es versuchen würde.

 

Aber jetzt gerade ist erst mal die Hochzeit. Und ausnahmsweise stört es Thiel auch nicht, als er den Pagen und seinen Vater im Garten entdeckt, wie sie ein riesiges Feld des seltsamen Heilkrauts anpflanzen.

 

 


End file.
